<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate by dondena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500444">Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena'>dondena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human girl is dropped into Thra by a portal. She meets the Skeksis, but which one does she end up with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have seen quite a few human and Skeksis stories where they become couples. I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope the Skeksis aren't too out of place. This is just my version. I tried my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, the human girl had been pulled into a portal and whisked away to a different world, to one that had a magical crystal that was the heart of this world. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor in a big room. The big, purple Crystal floated to her left. </p>
<p>She was a woman in her mid-twenties. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, shoulder length hair. She stood about 5’5. She had on a black t-shirt and jean shorts on. She had a thin complexion. </p>
<p>The next moment, she was standing up, trying to get her bearings. The Crystal had been humming to get someone’s attention. Normal crystals never made sounds. She saw the marks on the floor. Strange ones that she didn’t recognize. Where was she? </p>
<p>As she she was looking around, she suddenly heard a voice behind her. </p>
<p>“Stop!” It was a deep male voice. The girl turned to see who had shouted. </p>
<p>She was so shocked at what she saw. She screamed out of shock and fear. The beings behind her looked so scary. She fell onto her back. </p>
<p>“Stay away from me!” she exclaimed. </p>
<p>“What are you doing in here, Gelfling?” SkekSo demanded. There were some others behind him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are, or what that is of what you say, but stay away!” she yelled at them. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I talk to her, Sire?” one of the bird creatures wearing red robes offered. </p>
<p>“Go ahead, Chamberlain.” the Emperor declared. </p>
<p>The girl knew that this one was called Chamberlain then. He stepped forward, slowly. </p>
<p>“It is alright, Gelfling. We not hurt you.” SkekSil said. He had such a soft voice. It didn’t seem as scary.</p>
<p>“What are you?” she demanded. </p>
<p>“You not know who we are?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Should I? No, I don’t.” </p>
<p>“We are Skeksis, Lords of Crystal.” Sil answered. </p>
<p>“And, where am I?” </p>
<p>“Castle of Crystal, on Thra. How you not know what you are?” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“I’m not a Gelfling. I’m human.” the girl replied. “I’m from Earth. That’s how I don’t know where I am. And who are you?” </p>
<p>“I am Lord Chamberlain. Advisor to Emperor. And this here is Imperial Highness.” Sil introduced himself and his leader. </p>
<p>The girl slowly got to her feet. The Skeksis could see that the girl was a lot taller than the Gelflings who served them here in the castle. </p>
<p>“How did you get here?” So demanded. </p>
<p>“That part I don’t know, Your Majesty.” the girl bowed, now that she knew she was in company of an emperor. “I was pulled in by a portal, and the next thing I know, I’m here in this room of your Crystal.” </p>
<p>“No wonder the Crystal was sounding odd. It was telling us that this stranger was coming to us.” the General, SkekVar stated. </p>
<p>“What is your name, Human?” SkekSo asked. </p>
<p>She told them her name. “Y/N.” </p>
<p>“Well, until we figure out what to do with you, you shall be our guest, Y/N.” the emperor decreed. </p>
<p>The other Skeksis weren’t so crazy for this, but would do as their leader requested, to welcome their strange new visitor. <br/>……………</p>
<p>She was introduced to some Gelfling guards, who would take her to a room to be cleaned up and taken care of by Podlings. She now knew what Gelflings were and why she had been mistaken for one. But there was no way she was one. </p>
<p>She was given some new clothes to put on and the Podling women brushed and styled her hair to make her look nice for their Lords. </p>
<p>When she was brought out of the room later, she was taken to SkekEkt’s room, where she was given more new clothes. Ekt led the way to the throne room soon after so she could be seen as their guest. </p>
<p>The Skeksis knew they had to be ‘polite’ to their new guest to not scare her off. She didn’t know anything of what to expect. </p>
<p>To her, the Skeksis were all so scary looking with their sharp teeth and talons, and piercing stares. She had a feeling they were all judging her. Most glared at her suspiciously. Even the one who had talked to her first, ever so gently, SkekSil. </p>
<p>The girl was later introduced to each separate Skeksis. She only knew them as their titles though. Chamberlain, General, Scroll Keeper, Collector, Ornamentalist, Gourmand, Ritual Master, Emperor, Scientist. </p>
<p>The Emperor allowed her to sit by him near his throne as like an assistant. She was to look her prettiest for them and any guests that would show up. <br/>……………</p>
<p>In the next few months, Y/N was allowed to try new tasks around the castle to see what suited her best. Guards watched her all the time. She did her best to clean things up. Or she was in the throne room, being a puppet to the emperor. </p>
<p>All the Skeksis could be snippy with her if they found her work unsatisfactory. She would try to explain things as best she could, but the Skeksis were harsh judges at times. SkekSo, SkekZok, and SkekVar were probably the most hardest on her. SkekTek didn’t want her in his lab. </p>
<p>Y/N was allowed a couple of times to be a server at dinner time, to see how she did with serving dinner to her lords. She had some problems knowing what went to who, but managed to do it. But the Gourmand didn’t like the way she served. It would left for the Podlings to do from now on. </p>
<p>She was a good sweeper of the hallways, and getting into high places that the cleaners couldn’t get into. She would also talk to the Gelfling guards and such too, when she wasn’t busy. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>As more time passed, when she had been there for nearly a year, or trine as Thra people called it, the Skeksis started to ease up a bit on her. </p>
<p>She was finally allowed to see what the Skeksis did for jobs in the castle. </p>
<p>The Emperor sat on his throne most of the time, but would get up and move around when he wanted to. </p>
<p>The Chamberlain was probably the busiest of all, making sure that the castle was run on task. His whiny voice was an irritation to all, but the girl found his hum rather… adorable. She had come to admire him for some reason. She also liked how he stood out among his clan. </p>
<p>She was only allowed in the lab to make sure that messes were cleaned up. She liked animals and all, and these were some of the strangest she had ever seen. But SkekTek was hard on her too. She had complimented him a few times that his inventions were something special to behold. Mentally, Tek appreciated the compliments, but he just didn’t show it. </p>
<p>The General was one that she couldn’t stand to be near, with his strict personality. Sil had told her once in private that he didn’t know how to think properly. He always thought that brute force would win in everything. </p>
<p>The Ornamentalist kept her pampered with her clothes while Podlings did her hair whenever she was bathed. </p>
<p>The Scroll Keeper didn’t let her in the library. The Collector didn’t want her in her chamber either, as if she would steal some of her trinkets. </p>
<p>The Ritual Master showed her some rituals, but with some cruel outlets. She wanted to steer as far from him as possible. </p>
<p>The Emperor would listen to the others and seemed to have a merciful side, just as well as a fierce side of himself. The girl tried to keep peace with all the Skeksis. </p>
<p>The girl had her own room, but it seemed more like a prisoner’s than a grand guest of honor’s room. </p>
<p>Y/N missed her family and friends back on Earth, but she must have been sent here for some reason. Why would that portal have chosen her to come here? <br/>……………</p>
<p>As the girl was doing everything she had been told by any one of the Lords, she was being recognized by the Emperor that she could at least move up to having a real bed chamber than where she slept in the Gelfling guards’ quarters. It was like rock bottom chambers. </p>
<p>The Emperor gifted Y/N to the Chamberlain to show her to a new bedroom that she could be trusted among them, and deserved more trust from them all. </p>
<p>The Chamberlain seemed more like the most gentle of the Skeksis, along with the Scroll Keeper and Ornamentalist. The diplomatic group. </p>
<p>Sil showed her to her quarters and left her to get settled. <br/>……………</p>
<p>In the following weeks, the girl enjoyed her new bed chamber and did her best to keep it clean and organized. She also did her own laundry. </p>
<p>The girl had gotten to know most things about the Skeksis from the Chamberlain. He had told her many things. He was quite the manipulator. She had also told him some personal stuff too. </p>
<p>Now that she was more of more fully accepted member of the Skeksis court, there were some Skeksis who were starting to show a more attracted side to her. </p>
<p>SkekVar and SkekZok wanted to have their way with her with showing how productive and good their rituals and decisions were. But she still seemed rather, unimpressed with their rougher ways. </p>
<p>SkekSil would think of her as a friend by now, because they would often talk in private, when he had time away from the others, and especially when he was having more of a bad day from any of the others. </p>
<p>“Ungrateful Emperor gave praise to idiot General.” Sil would complain. “And he tell me to not back talk about it. He not like my advice right now. He not appreciate Chamberlain.” </p>
<p>The girl could see that he was upset again. This time, she went up to him and just hugged him. </p>
<p>It shocked Sil nearly out of his skin. “What… you doing, Human?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Giving a hug. You look like you could use one.” she replied. </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t used to this, but he in turn did wrap his arms around her too. It did feel good. </p>
<p>After that, Sil would see some of the others trying to win her affections, and he watched in jealousy. But later, when it was time for him to spend with her, she would tell him that she didn’t want anything to do with Var or Zok. Or anything of the others either. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>After a trine had passed, the others had wanted to ask for a possible mate from her, whether she liked it or not. </p>
<p>It turned out that it was the General that said it downright that he wanted her to be his mate first. The girl couldn’t be more disgusted. </p>
<p>“NO! I will not be your mate!” she exclaimed. “You have shown no real respect for me from the very beginning!” </p>
<p>“You will be mine!” he decreed. “I will make sure the Emperor gives me his blessing for it.” </p>
<p>“I will never be your mate, you slime bucket!” she yelled and threw water in his face. </p>
<p>“How dare you!” Var growled. “I’ll see you punished for this!” </p>
<p>She ran out of the room. He followed her. </p>
<p>Sil was talking to the emperor in the throne room when Y/N came running into the room. They both turned to see what was going on. She ran right into Sil’s arms. </p>
<p>“What going on?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>Then the General came bounding in. “Give her to me! She deserves to be punished!” </p>
<p>“What did she do?” So asked. </p>
<p>“She threw water in my face!” Var yelled angrily. </p>
<p>“He wants me to marry him! I will NOT marry him! I mean it!” she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. </p>
<p>“Alright! Enough! General, you clearly do not see she is unhappy with wanting to have you as her mate.” So decreed. </p>
<p>“I have been trying to court her the longest, sire. I ask to have her as my mate.” Var declared. </p>
<p>“And I said no!” she stated again. “Please don’t make me marry him. He’s not my type!” </p>
<p>“And just what is your type?” So asked. </p>
<p>“I’ll… I’ll let you know, but I’m not ready for marriage yet.” she said. </p>
<p>“General, lay off the girl.” So decreed. </p>
<p>Var glared at the girl, who was still in Sil’s arms, hugging him frantically. Then, he stormed off angrily. </p>
<p>“Take her to calm down, Chamberlain.” So ordered. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sire.” Sil replied. “Come, Y/N.” He led her from the throne room. </p>
<p>Sil took her to down to her room where he talked to her. They both had an uneasy rivalry with the General. He thought he could have whatever he wanted. The girl was simply not impressed with his military forceful type. </p>
<p>She started crying so hard because she had been so scared. Now it was Sil’s turn to offer her what comfort he could. He let her cry until she couldn’t anymore. He found comfort in just holding her to him. </p>
<p>Sil had maybe started finding her attractive too. But, did she want him in that way? <br/>…………….</p>
<p>After that day, SkekVar had grown jealous of SkekSil. The girl seemed to like being around him. </p>
<p>One day, he cornered Sil. “You better not interfere with me getting to marry her, or else you’ll be in trouble for sure, you weakling!” Var warned him. </p>
<p>“Not my fault that she doesn’t like you. You intimidate her. You make her do stuff not of choosing! You not listen to her!” Sil retorted back. </p>
<p>In the end, Sil ticked Var off so much that he knocked him down, and he stepped on a hand too. That enraged Sil at Var. </p>
<p>Later, Y/N was treating Sil’s injuries in her room. She wrapped up his hand. </p>
<p>“At least, thank you for standing up for me against him.” she said, kissing his face. Now that surprised him too. </p>
<p>Even though the girl knew that Sil was a manipulator, she saw through his schemes to see who he really seemed to be to her. Over the trine, he had given her food and gifts, of which she cherished. Even when the other Skeksis had been tough on her in the beginning. </p>
<p>It was becoming clear who her choice was, if she was choosing a Skeksis to be with as a possible mate. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>With a little more time, the two of them became even closer. Sil had even let her sleep in his bed at night too. Or he slept in her room too. They hadn’t done anything serious beyond cuddles and kisses yet. </p>
<p>Zok had given up on trying to win her when she wasn’t interested in him either. But Var wasn’t giving up. </p>
<p>Sil was thrilled when he felt that she would choose him. He wanted to have the Emperor say it was okay to claim her as his mate. </p>
<p>“Sire.” Sil had lowered himself down, bowing, “Is it possible for Lord Chamberlain to claim a mate?” </p>
<p>“You mean you have in an interest in Y/N now?” So asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sire. We are close friends. Think could get her to be mine.” Sil said. “Is it okay with you if I take her as mate?” </p>
<p>“Fine. You can have her, if she chooses you.” So decreed. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my Emperor.” Sil said. <br/>……………</p>
<p>When they were later alone, Sil gave her a special gift. A piece of jewelry on a ring. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, Lord Chamberlain. Thank you.” she said, smiling. She tried it on. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain give it to Y/N special. Have question to ask.” he said. She looked at him. “Would Y/N like to become Chamberlain’s mate?” </p>
<p>“Really?” she asked in surprise. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Yes!” she exclaimed excitedly. Her excitement shocked him as she jumped into his arms. “I have been wanting to be your mate for a long time!” </p>
<p>Sil smiled once the strong emotions wore off. She would be his wife. </p>
<p>The next day, before the Skeksis court, Sil made an announcement, “From Emperor giving blessing, Y/N is going to become Chamberlain’s mate!” </p>
<p>The other Skeksis were surprised at what he had said. Usually no one could stand SkekSil. It was amazing that the girl seemed able to tolerate him like she did. </p>
<p>“The wedding ceremony will be in two weeks.” the Emperor decreed. “I want everyone to get ready for it.” </p>
<p>The Chamberlain glared at the General, who really glared back at him too. Sil had scored what Var had wanted, and for once, got what he had wanted. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>The girl stayed clear of SkekVar. She was glad she was marrying the advisor to the emperor. She could be Lady Chamberlain. </p>
<p>The Gelfling clans brought gracious gifts once they found out that there was going to be a wedding. </p>
<p>The Podlings and Gelfling females made sure Y/N was absolutely lovely on her special day once it got there. She had her special gem for Sil to have. </p>
<p>Sil wore his usual robes. He had the special gem that he would give to her to symbolize their union. </p>
<p>Soon, the ceremony began and all the guests and the Skeksis court were all asked to take their seat as the wedding proceeded. It was nothing too fancy, though the girl had fantasized about it many times. This was her wedding day. </p>
<p>Sil and her had a union of gifts, and holding of hands. </p>
<p>“By my decree, you are now mates.” the Emperor decreed. </p>
<p>The Gelflings couldn’t be more happier for her. It was such an honor to have accepted a request for marriage, and to one of the Lords. It was the greatest honor one on Thra could have. And to one of the highest ranking ones too, even though it wasn’t the emperor. </p>
<p>Her wedding hadn’t been everything she envisioned from the human world, but she was happy enough to have gotten married to the Lord that she had admired most once they had become obvious friends. </p>
<p>The Emperor furiously told the General that he was not to interfere with Sil and her marriage. If he was caught doing something, he would be in trouble for doing so. </p>
<p>Sil was so happy that he had someone who liked him for who he was. There were times when he could be hard on her too, but she would try to help him solve his issues. She wanted to be with him. </p>
<p>On the eve of their wedding, the girl allowed Sil to get inside her and they had some mating fun. Sil did his best to be gentle, but even he could get going and the intensity of orgasm did result in a love bite too. She didn’t hold it against him though. He hadn’t bitten her hard. She just had some light bite marks. </p>
<p>Their union was sealed now. She belonged to Lord Chamberlain. </p>
<p>It would be hard to know what their future would hold, but she aimed to be at his side for as long she would live. She would much rather live to be married to one she loved versus one who she didn’t love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>